Ian's Sceptile
Sceptile is a Pokémon owned by Ian. It is the third Pokémon he caught in Hoenn, and his twenty second overall. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Treecko, Treecko swung through the forest trees, as Ian chased after it. It went back to its childhood home, a large dying tree, where it battled Ian and his Wingull as they climbed up the tree. Their battle was postponed so he could water the tree, which Ian helped out with. They battled again climbing the tree, as it split apart. Treecko was finally caught in a Fast Ball. In Vs. Wurmple, Treecko teamed up with Wingull in a double battle against Volbeat and Illumise. They had good combos and won, even though Ian says that their synchronization needed work. In Vs. Slugma, Treecko briefly played with some kids. In Vs. Crawdaunt, Treecko battled with Mudkip in a double battle against a Baltoy and Electrike. It managed to protect Mudkip and defeat Electrike. It later battled the Team Aqua Grunt's Crawdaunt, revealing it knows Mega Drain. In Magma vs. Aqua, Treecko helped to destroy the machine with the meteorite by weakening the ground. It later drove off Team Aqua's Pelipper. In Vs. Torkoal, Treecko helped clean the Lavaridge gym battlefield. It then watched the gym battle. In Vs. Camerupt, Ian lends Treecko to Max so he can have a battle against Vivi Winstrate and her Marill. Treecko listens, but Max only tells Treecko to use its new Detect to dodge attacks, Treecko becoming irritated. It then went on the offensive without orders, and swiftly beat Marill. In Vs. Manectric, Treecko went out in a double battle with Torchic. Torchic didn't work well battling with others, and they are overwhelmed by Plusle and Minun. Ian swapped Torchic out for Trapinch, the teamwork getting much better, and they made a combo that defeated Plusle. Wattson then chose Manectric, which overpowered Treecko and defeated it. In Vs. Cacturne, Treecko is used to battle Silver's Cacturne. Revealing its new Slam attack, Treecko fought evenly with Cacturne, the battle ending in a double knockout. In Vs. Gulpin, Treecko helped fight off the swarm of Gulpin. It was part of the battle against the final Gulpin, Ian planning on capturing him. Treecko struggles with Gulpin's Stockpile, Spit Up and Liquid Ooze ability, but Treecko wins, allowing Ian to catch it. In Vs. Beautifly, Treecko teamed up with Torchic for a double battle against a Makuhita and Corphish. While Torchic didn't want to work together, they manage to win with ease. In From Johto to Hoenn! An Electrifying Detour, Treecko is chosen to battle Kyle's Dunsparce. The two are pretty even, and the battle ends in a draw, the two knocking each other out. In Vs. Castform, Treecko is chosen to battle against the large horde of Team Aqua's Crawdaunts. It fights well at first, but the numbers eventually overwhelm it, it being defeated. In Vs. Sceptile, Treecko accompanies Ian into a forest of aggressive Grass Pokémon. Treecko repels everyone that comes after it and Ian, them eventually being pinned in a canyon area by a Sceptile, the leader of the area. Treecko is able to match Sceptile's speed, but it overpowered it. Treecko defended Ian from an attack, and evolved into a Grovyle during the process. Using a newly learned Leaf Blade, it matched Sceptile in strength before it retreated. In Vs. Duskull, Grovyle is chosen to fight off Team Aqua Grunts, its Leaf Blade being a powerful deterrent. In Vs. Delcatty, Grovyle is chosen to battle May's Wailmer. Despite Wailmer hiding in the ocean to block some of Grovyle's attacks, Grovyle is able to speed over the water and strike Wailmer, defeating it. In Vs. Kirlia, Grovyle battles May's Blaziken. Grovyle starts strong, but is defeated instantly by Blaziken's power. In Vs. Walrein and Quagsire, Grovyle battled with Marshtomp against Rocky's Walrein and Quagsire. In Vs. Solrock and Lunatone, Grovyle battles with Wingull against Tate and Liza with their Solrock and Lunatone. The two Rock Pokémon use their excellent defenses boosted by Reflect, Light Screen and Sandstorm to block out most of Wingull's and Grovyle's attacks. When those attacks faded, though, they were able to take the win. In Vs. Harley, Grovyle trains with Brendan's Lombre, showing its Mega Drain in order to try teaching it to Lombre. Lombre succeeds in learning Giga Drain instead. In Vs. Shiftry, Grovyle was used to fight off a horde of Nuzleaf, under the control of Ken. In Vs. Altaria and Shelgon, Grovyle is chosen to battle several wild Claydol alongside Combusken and Marshtomp, before the three were defeated by Aster the Whismur and Altaria. In Vs. Alakazam and Swellow, Ian chose Grovyle and Mawile to battle Vito Winstrate's Swellow and Alakazam. Grovyle mainly combated against Alakazam, its speed overwhelming it, as well as its new Fury Cutter attack. It weakened Alakazam enough for Mawile to land the finishing blow. In Vs. May 1, Grovyle is chosen first in the full battle against May. It has a rematch with her Wailmer, which is faster and stronger than before, able to keep up with Grovyle. Wailmer partially freezes Grovyle in the water, going to finish it with a Rollout. Grovyle blocks Rollout with Leaf Blade, which resulted in a double knockout. In Vs. Silver 1, Grovyle battles Silver's Cloyster, battling on an ice field. Grovyle lands solid blows, but Cloyster's defenses are high, and it is more mobile on the ice field. It matches Grovyle in speed and overtakes it in power, defeating it. In Vs. Sabrina 1, Grovyle is chosen to battle Sabrina first, battling her Mr. Mime first. Mr. Mime's Barrier prevents Grovyle from getting any heavy hits at Mr. Mime, which is only made more difficult as it uses Double Team. Mr. Mime then uses Baton Pass, transferring the Barrier and Double Team to Grumpig. Grumpig, with the added defense, batters Grovyle as they exchange a collision of Power-Up Punch and Fury Cutter. Grovyle is defeated after the onslaught. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Grovyle makes a cameo, and remains in Ian's party. In Vs. Battle Factory, Grovyle inspected Noland's Pokémon. In Vs. Battle Pike, Grovyle teamed up with Combusken and Marshtomp in a triple battle. It primarily battled Dragonair, and defeated it after several Fury Cutter attacks. In Desperate Call for Help, Grovyle briefly engages in battle with Lawrence's Tyranitar. It later assists in helping to break down the energy cages. In Vs. Carvanha, Ian took Grovyle into the forest of Metallica Island to get it some exercise running through the treetops. They stumbled across a Kakuna and Beedrill nest, and the two are viciously attacked. Ian's Pokéball belt was taken, leaving it to be just the two of them to get it back. Grovyle takes heavy hits, and Ian suffers an injury to his leg. To protect Ian, Grovyle evolved into Sceptile and learned Leaf Storm to drive them off. They retrieved his Pokéball belt from Spencer and Sceptile took Ian to the hospital. In Vs. Battle Palace, Sceptile was Ian's final choice against Spencer and his Claydol. They are initially at a disadvantage due to the rain and Claydol's attacks destroying the forest to block Sceptile's advances. Sceptile eventually carries Ian to the beach, trying to gain an upper hand. However, the rain adds to a cyclone that Claydol creates, which overpowers Sceptile's Leaf Storm. Sceptile, determined to win, activates its Overgrow ability. Sceptile creates a similar cyclone using Leaf Storm, distorying Claydol and landing a finishing blow. This won Ian the match. In Oops, It's Just Steve Again, Sceptile was chosen to battle Joe's Mega Blastoise. It strikes it with Leaf Blade, which does some damage. It used its tail to cushion Ian's fall as he dodges an attack, which destroys a generator instead. Sceptile defeats Blastoise with Leaf Storm along with Steve's Luxray using Thunder. Sceptile then defended Ian and Steve from falling boulders from a cave in, then rescued Wendy from a fall. In Vs. Heartbreak, Ian's Sceptile clashes with Domino's Roselia. Roselia hits Sceptile, and she and Domino disappear into Sceptile's Leaf Storm. In Collecting the Regis, Sceptile battles against a Hypnotized Regirock, holding it off long enough for the Legendary Golems to be freed from Hypnosis. It is later shown working with Swampert to defeat Lawrence's Tyranitar. In Vs. Electivire, Sceptile is chosen to battle Cobalt's Kabutops. They are even, and Sceptile defeats Kabutops. It then battles Cobalt's Lickilicky, but is ambushed from behind by Domino's Roselia and Proton's Weezing and is defeated. Later, Sceptile is used to battle Gary's Tangrowth. Tangrowth takes the lead using its vines, then speeds up with a Sunny Day and Chlorophyl combo. Sceptile is then defeated by Ancient Power. It is left with Professor Oak as Ian goes to Sinnoh. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Tobias, Sceptile battles against Tobias and his Tyranitar. The two clash with Leaf Blade and Dragon Claw, until Tyranitar Crunches into Sceptile. Sceptile defeats it with a few Iron Tails. It battles Slaking next, but is distracted by the Sandstorm caused by Tyranitar's Sand Stream. It is defeated in a single attack after this. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Sceptile makes a cameo. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Golurk, Sceptile battles Shauntel's Jellicent in an Elite Four Challenge. Jellicent's body manipulation makes it difficult for Sceptile to land a hit. Ian and Sceptile figure out how to land hits and defeat Jellicent. This earns Ian his first win against an Elite Four member. Sceptile is instantly defeated by Chandelure. Known Moves A Random Pokémon Show Treecko appears in this series as a Sceptile, appearing as one of Ian's primary fighters. In The Most Awesome Tournament Ever Part 2, Sceptile is chosen to battle Steve and his Greninja. The two are pretty even at the beginning, when Sceptile reveals the ability to Mega Evolve. Steve uses the ability to have Greninja transform into Steve-Greninja to combat Mega Sceptile. Mega Sceptile still wins at the end. Known Moves Trivia * Sceptile is Ian's second Pokémon to be caught in a specialty ball, being caught in a Fast Ball. * Sceptile is one of the few of Ian's owned Pokémon to appear in a series outside Pokémon Tales without debuting there. The others are Ian's Sandslash and Gastly. * Sceptile has battled against two gym leaders; Wattson, then the duo of Tate & Liza. These are the only two Hoenn gym leaders that Ash's Sceptile in the anime didn't face. ** It also participated in 1 Frontier challenge, battling Spencer. ** It battled against 1 Elite Four member, Shauntel. Sceptile is the first of Ian's Pokémon to defeat an Elite Four Pokémon. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:ARPS